Minna e Hitori to Hitori e Minna
by syren888
Summary: Todo es como de costumbre en el Dojo Kamiya...quien podria imaginarse que en un dia como cualquier otro, las cosas podrian ponerse color de hormiga...(este fic, posee un espacio para los personajes principales de la serie, ya entenderan a que me refiero j
1. Default Chapter

Minna e Hitori to Hitori e Minna  
  
Cap.1  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro en el Dojo Kamiya, el sol iluminaba todo a su alrededor...  
  
Kenshin se levanto primero que todos, como de costumbre para preparar el desayuno y comenzar con sus que haceres...Por alguna extraña razón, ese día, el espadachín sentía una pequeña molestia en su pecho, como si algo desagradable fuera a ocurrir...  
  
*  
  
mientras kenshin caminaba por los pasillo de la casa, se detuvo en una habitación especifica...Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, y se acerco a la persona que dormía placidamente en su futon...  
  
*  
  
Ahí se encontraba ella. Con su largo pelo esparcido en el futon y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, llenando de paz y tranquilidad todo a su alrededor...  
  
"Simplemente...Kawaii..."-Pensó el espadachín, mientras quitaba un salvaje flequillo que cubría el rostro de la chica...  
  
Kenshin acaricia su mejilla, para sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica, antes de retirarse de la habitación...  
  
**En el puerto de Tokio**  
  
Uno de los barcos provenientes de Europa, acaba de llegar...  
  
Entre las personas que bajaban del barco, se podía ver a un apuesto joven de pelo castaño, atado en una cola baja, legándole hasta un poco mas de los hombros(mas corto que el de Kenshin) y ojos cafés, observa con nostalgia todo a su alrededor...  
  
: Después de 10 años de separación...Volveremos a estar juntos...*Kanai..."- piensa el joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
...Continuara...  
  
////  
  
Hola!, se muy bien que este capitulo esta muy corto, pero es que quiero mantener el interés, aun así, espero que envíen sus reviews, para saber si puedo continuar con este fic....Ja ne!  
  
*Kanai: Esposa. 


	2. cap 2

Minna e Htori to Hitori e Minna  
  
Cap. 2  
  
**En la tarde**  
  
El doctor Genzai fue de visita al Dojo con sus nietas, aprovechando que Megumi se encontraba en la ciudad...  
  
-Konnichi wa Yahiko-saluda el doctor  
  
-Konnichi wa!...como esta doctor Gensai?-pregunta el joven.  
  
Bien, gracias.-contesta el doctor Gensai.  
  
- como esta doctor Gensai?-pregunta Kaoru.  
  
-Muy bien gracias, solo vine a saludarlos y a descansar unos minutos antes de irme al consultorio-contesta el doctor.  
  
-Yahiko, sabes donde esta Kenshin?-pregunta la chica.  
  
-En la parte de atrás-contesta Yahiko, mientras intentaba en vano librarse de Ayame y Suzume que lo mantenian atrapado para jugar...  
  
**En la parte de atrás del Dojo**  
  
Kenshin lavaba la ropa tranquilamente, cuando de repente, sintió la presencia de una persona en la puerta que estaba a unos metros del espadachín...  
  
"Quien podrá ser?"-se pregunta el espadachín, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña molestia, comenzaba a hacerse presente en su pecho...  
  
*  
  
En las puertas del Dojo, se encontraba el mismo joven de pelo castaño observando el lugar con nostalgia...  
  
-Se le ofrece algo?-pregunta Kenshin, acercándose al joven.  
  
-Si...yo quisiera sabe si...-  
  
-Kenshin, quien es?-pregunta Kaoru, acercándose al pelirrojo.  
  
El chico sonríe, al ver a la persona que estaba frente a el...  
  
...Continuara...  
  
///  
  
Hola!!, como están?, ya se que querrán matarme por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero es que después no tendré tiempo de publicarlos con mayor rapidez, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia, y no olviden enviar sus reviews por favor.  
  
Jane! 


	3. cap3

Minna e Hitori to Hitori e Minna  
  
Cap.3  
  
-Tiempo sin verte...como has estado Kaori-chan?-pregunta el joven sonriente.  
  
-S-Seishiro-kun?-pregunta Kaoru, incrédula y con los ojos humedecidos.  
  
El chico asiente...  
  
-Seishiro-kun!-dice la chica, antes de abrazar efusivamente a Seishiro.  
  
-O...ro?...-dice el espadachín, junto a un aclaración de garganta, y con los puños cerrados, después de haber sido ignorado por Kaoru y Seishiro, como si el no existiera.  
  
-Oh!...gomen Kenshin.El es Seishiro, un muy buen amigo de la infancia...- alega Kaoru con una sonrisa, tomada de la mano de Seishiro.  
  
-Y también, fui tu primer amor de niños, no es verdad, Kaori-chan?-dice Seishiro, sonriendo de forma picara.  
  
-jeje...-ríe la chica nerviosamente, un poco sonrojada.  
  
"Como...se atreve a llamarla de esa forma!?..."-Piensa el espadachín molesto, mientras intenta controlar su mirada asesina(jeje).  
  
Seishiro pasa su brazo sobre los hombros Kaoru, mientras le sonreía, provocando un mayor sonrojo en el rostro de la chica...  
  
Un pequeño destello dorado, apareció por unos segundos en los ojos del espadachín, antes de que este ocultara su mirada con su pelo...  
  
De repente, el agua que se encontraba en el pozo, salió despavorida hacia arriba, provocando el susto de Kaoru, y que esta se soltara del agarre de Seishiro para refugiarse en los brazos del pelirrojo(jijiji...) el cual, la abrazo de forma protectora...  
  
La mirada de Seishiro se lleno de celos y odio hacia el espadachín, al percatarse de que una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de este...  
  
*  
  
El agua del pozo había dejado de salir hace varios minutos, pero aun así, Kenshin y Kaoru no se habían separado...  
  
La calidez que producía el abrazo de ambos era increíblemente reconfortante; se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro...  
  
**aclaración de garganta**  
  
Kaoru se separo de Kenshin completamente sonrojada, mientras que este tenia su cara de ingenuidad de siempre...  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mis que haceres Kaoru-dono, nos vemos- dice el espadachín tranquilamente, antes de ver a Seishiro por una milésima de segundo de forma triunfal y retirarse del lugar...  
  
-Puedo notar que ustedes se llevan muy bien...Son novios?-pregunta Seishiro, ocultando su furia.  
  
-N-no, solo somos buenos amigos-contesta la chica sonrojada.  
  
-Me vas a invitar a pasar?-le pregunta el chico, sonriente.  
  
-Pero que descortés de mi parte!...pasa, siéntete como en tu casa-le contesta Kaoru.  
  
"Por supuesto que me sentiré como en casa...Kanai..."-piensa Seishiro, con una mirada maliciosa, que no pasa de estar percibida por cierto pelirrojo que lo observa, mientras 'lavaba' la ropa...  
  
...Continuara...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!, aquí les hago la entrega de otro capitulo. Espero sus reviews y les deseo que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. 


	4. cap 4

Minna e Hitori to Hitori e Minna  
  
Cap. 4  
  
*En el almuerzo...  
  
El almuerzo ya estaba servido...  
  
Estaban Yahiko, Kenshin y Seishiro...Solo esperaban a Kaoru para comenzar, claro, si Sanosuke o alguien mas no aparecía de improviso...  
  
Yahiko se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, y por eso no se percato de la batalla de miradas que se encontraba frente a el...  
  
Seishiro enviaba filosas dagas hacia el espadachín, el cual, respondía con una extraña sonrisa triunfal y un inusual brillo en sus ojos, parecida a la técnica de el Hiten Mitsuryuji Ryu, que utilizo Shogo contra el...  
  
/Ella es mía.../-Dice Seishiro en mímicas con su boca.  
  
/En tus sueños.../-Le responde Kenshin, de la misma forma.  
  
En ese momento, Sanosuke hace su aparición en la habitación acompañado de Megumi...  
  
-Hey, Kenshin! Como es...tas?...-Pregunta Sanosuke, percatándose de la tensión que se encontraba en el ambiente...  
  
-Yahiko, quien es esa persona?-Le pregunta Megumi, al chico.  
  
-Uh?...Es un amigo de la infancia de Kaoru, eso es lo único que se...- Contesta Yahiko.  
  
"Interesante..."-Piensa Megumi divertida.  
  
-Y por que estas tan pensativo, 'chiquillo'?-le pregunta Sanosuke.  
  
-No es nada-contesta Yahiko.  
  
-Yahiko, estas bien?-pregunta Megumi, tomándole la temperatura al chico.  
  
-Claro que estoy bien!-Contesta Yahiko un poco molesto.  
  
-Ah!...Ya se cual es la razón del estado de Yahiko...Esta mañana, Tae me dijo que habia contratado mas personal, para que le ayudara en el restaurante...-Informa Sanosuke, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.  
  
-Y que tiene que ver eso con Yahiko?-Pregunta la doctora, sin percatarse de que algunas venas comenzaban a sobresalir en el rostro del chico...  
  
-Simple!...Una de las personas que Tae contrato, es un apuesto chico de la misma edad que Subame y de este chiquillo....Estoy en lo correcto, Yahiko- CHAN?-Responde Sanosuke divertido.  
  
-SANOSUKE!!!!-Grita Yahiko, abalanzándose sobre el peleador, comenzando una de sus acostumbradas peleas...  
  
De repente, todos los que se encontraban en ese momento discutiendo, se detuvieron al sentir como una gran energía emanaba de ciertos personajes, que se enviaban todo tipo de ataques con la mirada...  
  
*  
  
Una energía roja como la sangre emanaba de Seishiro, mientras la furia se apoderaba de el, al ver la sonrisa triunfal del pelirrojo, el cual, se mantenía inmune a cualquier cosa que este le decía...  
  
"Acaso la relación entre Kaoru y este hombre es tan fuerte?....Eso no puede ser, es imposible que ella sienta algo por ese vagabundo(eso crees? ^- ^)....Vamos a ver si puede mantenerse con esa sonrisa, después de lo que le voy a decir"-Piensa Seishiro.  
  
*  
  
Sanosuke y compañía, vieron como la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Seishiro, desaparecía poco a poco...  
  
-Parece que ya se calmaron...-Alega Sano en un susurro, mientras Yahiko y Megumi asentían con la cabeza....  
  
Cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que de quien emanaba la energía en ese momento, era de Kenshin...  
  
*  
  
Una increíble energía azulada, emanaba de un aturdido Kenshin, el cual, luchaba de manera sobrehumana por no convertirse en Battousai, y cortarle la cabeza a Seishiro...  
  
"Lo que ha dicho ese hombre es mentira...Tiene que serlo...Porque si no lo es, eso significa que..."  
  
En ese momento, la puerta del comedor se abre, el Ki de Kenshin desaparece, y todos a excepción de Sanosuke y compañía, es decir, solamente Kenshin y Seishiro, comenzaron a actuar como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada...  
  
-Sanosuke, Megumi, vinieron a comer con nosotros?-Pregunta la recién llegada con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eh...En realidad, yo solo pase a saludarlos y ya me voy, hasta luego!-Se despide Sanosuke, saliendo del Dojo a toda velocidad...  
  
-Vaya, si que tenia prisa...Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos a comer?- Comenta la chica.  
  
Todos asienten, y comienzan a comer...  
  
....Continuara....  
  
////  
  
Hola! Espero que este cap. Halla sido de su agrado y que me envíen sus opiniones, para saber como voy...Quisiera decir, que la razón por la cual emanaban esas energías del cuerpo de Kenshin y Seishiro, es porque me gusta dramatizar, y me pareció la clásica pelea entre el tigre y el dragón jeje...No olviden dejar sus reviews, por favor...  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
